The Region IV Southeast Regional Center of Excellence for Emerging Infections and Biodefense (SERCEB) consists of six member institutions and 15 affiliate institutions across the Southeast. The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill is the lead institution, with member institutions including the Duke University, Emory University, Vanderbilt University, the University of Alabama at Birmingham and the University of Florida- Gainesville. The goals of SERCEB are to develop new vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics to better protect the nation against potential bioterrorist and emerging infectious disease threats. This is accomplished through interdisciplinary and collaborative research using cutting-edge science and technologies. SERCEB brings new investigators to the biodefense effort through a combination of educational programs, support of innovative new projects, and the synergistic interactions among its world-class investigators.